The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for even smaller electronic devices has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
As semiconductor technologies further advance, package-on-package semiconductor devices have emerged as an effective alternative to further reduce the physical size of a semiconductor device. In a package-on-package semiconductor device, active circuits such as logic, memory, processor circuits and the like are fabricated on different wafers and packages. Two or more packages are installed on top of one another, i.e. stacked, with a standard interface to route signals between them. Much higher density can be achieved by employing package-on-package semiconductor devices. Furthermore, package-on-package semiconductor devices can achieve smaller form factors, cost-effectiveness, increased performance and lower power consumption.